The invention relates generally to connectors and adapters and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to connectors and adapters that provide multiple degrees of freedom of motion for coupling electronic components.
A large variety of electronic (including electro-optical) devices are currently available on the market. Many of these devices need to be interconnected to other devices to be more useful or desirable. For example, a user may want to connect their notebook computer to an external memory device, a digital camera, MP3 player or a modem. To interconnect these various devices users have traditionally needed a variety of different connectors and/or adaptors. When in use, these connectors and adaptors extend from the hosting device making it difficult or impossible to place the hosting device and/or the connected peripheral device in a desired position. In addition, connectors that extend from a housing (host or peripheral) are prone to breakage, bad connections or damage to the connected device or the hosting device itself. In a desktop environment, these problems may be tolerable in so far as the host device and the connector/adapter may be placed in a location out of harms way. In a mobile environment however (e.g., a notebook or handheld computer, a cellular telephone and a digital camcorder), the use of connectors and/or adaptors that extend from the base unit's body are particularly troublesome.
These problems are particularly problematic for the newest types of small devices designed to be directly interfaced to host devices. Illustrative small devices include, but are not limited to, card readers, BlueTooth, networking and biometric devices. Many of these small devices have connector heads attached directly to the bodies of the devices. In some cases the small device cannot be successfully interfaced to a host device due to the physical conflicts between the housing of the host device and the small device. For example, the orientation of a connector head on a notebook computer may not match the orientation of the connector head on a memory card device. Another common problem is that the host device connector head/socket is oriented in such a manner that the peripheral device (e.g., a card reader) cannot be plugged into the host without creating physically conflicts with other devices or infrastructure (e.g., a wall or seat).
Some prior art devices provide connectors that allow one degree of freedom of motion—motion that may partially reduce the aforementioned problems. Some prior art devices, for example, are able to bend, i.e. rotate along an axis that is perpendicular to the direction that one connector head is inserted into another connector head to make a connection. These connectors allow a hosting device and a peripheral device to be joined in places or situations where fixed connectors would not. Other prior art connectors may allow peripheral device connector head to rotate or spin such that a host and a peripheral device may be connected even if the connector head on the peripheral device has a different horizontal or vertical orientation from that of the host device. All these devices, however, continue to extend the coupled device in a predetermined orientation away from the hosting device.
Thus, it would be beneficial to provide a mechanism that would allow one or more devices to be coupled through an arbitrary and fixable orientation and which allow devices to be coupled in a low-profile manner. Such a mechanism would overcome physical connection constraints present in current connectors and adaptors.